Various embodiments of the invention relate to an optical path adjusting device and a photographing apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a photographing apparatus capable of selectively capturing a three-dimensional (3D) image or a two-dimensional (2D) image and an optical path adjusting device for the photographing apparatus.
Three-dimensional (3D) images express a stereoscopic effect observed by a person who looks at a subject with his/her eyes. Although 3D images have historically been used for medical equipment and the like, many video products using 3D images have recently been produced and 3D television technology capable of being supplied to homes is also being rapidly developed.
In order to provide a 3D image, since it is necessary to simultaneously show images captured at different angles to both eyes of a person, a photographing apparatus for capturing a 3D image has an operating structure different from that of a photographing apparatus for capturing a 2D image.
Various types of apparatuses are used to capture a 3D image. Since a photographing apparatus for capturing a 3D image has to simultaneously obtain images captured at different angles, an optical structure or a mechanical structure of the photographing apparatus for capturing a 3D image is more complicated than that of a photographing apparatus for capturing a 2D image. Also, since the photographing apparatus for capturing a 3D image may obtain only a 3D image, an additional camera is needed to capture a 2D image.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,994 discloses a photographing apparatus for capturing a 3D image. However, if a 2D image is captured by using the photographing apparatus, since an amount of light is reduced by about 60% and an impression of colors is greatly changed due to optical elements used to capture a 3D image, a captured image is dark and unclear.